1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielded cable joining structure and to a method for joining a shielded cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A termination structure for the above-noted type of shielded cable is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 7-201383, in which a shielded cable is formed by an inner core wire that is made of a conductor, an inner insulation covering that covers the inner core wire, a braid that is provided around the periphery of the inner insulation covering, and an outer insulation covering that covers the braid.
In the above-noted related art, part of the outer insulation covering at the end part of the shielded cable is removed, the inner insulation covering and braid are separated from one another, and the ends of the inner core wire that is exposed at the end part of the inner insulation covering and the braid are each connected by means of a terminal fixture. Before crimping the terminal fixture onto the end of the braid, the end part of the braid is bundled together by heat-shrink tubing that contracts by the application of heat.
In the above-noted termination structure for a shielded cable, however, because the terminal fixture is crimped onto the end of the braid after the braid is separated from the inner insulation covering, not only is there a danger of damaging the braid when performing the crimping operation, but also there is a part thereof that is not shielded. Additionally, because it is essential to have a bundling member such as heat-shrink tubing in order to bundle together the end part of the braid, the task of termination was cumbersome.